Teenage Dream
by foreveryoungx
Summary: It's Karaoke Night at the Cerulean Gym and Misty has something to tell Ash before they set off on another journey. Ash/Misty. Review!


**Hello everyone! Because I am a firm believer that Ash and Misty are meant to be, here is a fanfic just for them. I hope you all enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, believe me, if I did, Ash, Misty, and Brock would be together FOREVER. Also, I do not own Katy Perry's Teenage Dream!**

Karaoke night at the Cerulean City Gym had not always been Misty's favorite night. There was the time she was five years old and threw up all over the stage when she was supposed to be singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Starmie", and then there was the time that one of her childhood crushes had serenaded her sisters. However, this would be her night. It was the eve of her new adventure with Ash and Brock, and she intended on starting it with a bang.

Misty hadn't seen Ash for almost three years, which was why that when Ash had called her and asked if she wanted to travel with him again, she knew that she'd have to take matters into her own hands this time. She had the biggest crush on him when they first traveled together, but of course, she never let him now. How could she? They were too young. Too naïve. Well, Ash was at least. Misty knew how she felt, and she still felt that way, but this time, she wasn't going to let childishness get in the way of her getting what she wanted. Tonight, she would turn on the charm that she was bound to develop from several years of training with her sisters. Of course she'd still be the same Misty, but a new and improved version.

But what to wear..

"Decisions, decisions" she said, rummaging through her closet. She wanted to look hot, but she also wanted to look like her old self. This could be tricky. Then again, if wandering around wearing nothing but a cropped tank top, and shorts wasn't hot to some degree, then what was?

"Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, pulling out a tight black skirt and sparkly blue tank top. She opted against heels, as it would definitely be too much, but decided on a pair of black flip flops. It was summertime, so she could pull off this kind of thing. She let her hair loose around her shoulders and smiled at her reflection, satisfied with how she looked. She then headed out for the Gym.

When she arrived at the Cerulean Gym, she was pleasantly surprised as always to see the Gym spectacularly decorated, with lights and streamers everywhere. At the biggest "island" in the middle of their newly renovated pool stood the stage, bigger than past years. Misty's plan seemed more real than ever at this point.

Looking around, she spotted two all too familiar faces, three, if you count Pikachu, and practically ran towards them with a grin that she couldn't contain.

"Ash! Brock! Pikachu!" She yelled happily, pulling them both into a group hug.

"It's great to see you, Misty" said Brock.

"Pikachu-Pi!", exclaimed Pikachu excitedly.

"Yeah.." Ash started, "It's really awesome to-.. whoa."

It had appeared that Ash had finally taken in Misty's appearance. He could barely believe his eyes. Here she was, his best friend, looking absolutely stunning in something that she had certainly never worn for any of their travels together. Composing himself, Ash began again, slightly embarrassed, "..it's awesome to see you again. You look great."

"Why thank you!", said Misty, hardly able to contain her smirk, "C'mon guys! I'll get you some food."

The trio chatted for a bit over some food from the buffet, pausing only to watch a truly entertaining (e.g embarrassing) performance by a local. Brock, always so incredibly smooth with women, was soon off proposing to a woman he had met only about a minute prior. Just as this was happening, Ash turned to Misty.

"You really do look great, y'know."

"Thanks! I just wish Psyduck hadn't taken my makeup bag into the pool the other day, I thought today would be a good excuse to just actually open some of it."

"You don't need that stuff," said Ash, softly, "You're-"

"MISTY! ," yelled Daisy, interrupting them, "it's your turn!"

"That's my cue", said Misty, now standing, "try not to laugh too hard, kay?"

Misty walked towards the water-locked stage just as a very rejected looking Brock walked back towards Ash. Her plan was about to unfold. As she walked towards the microphone, she took a deep breath.

"This song is just a little wishful thinking. It's for someone special" she said, talking into the microphone, "Daisy, You know which song."

Daisy smirked as she started off the instrumental version to a song Ash had never heard before.

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down__  
_

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu made no secret of how absolutely and unbelievably shocked they were. With their mouths hanging wide open, they wondered how they had gone so long, traveled so far with a girl with such a beautiful voice, and they had never even known.

___Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine___

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever___

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

It was an odd song to pick, Misty had originally thought. They weren't dating. Hell, the only thing Misty was sure of was that she wanted Ash. But this song represented everything she wanted with him. Everything he meant to her.__

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete___

_Let's go all the way tonight___

_No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever___

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
_

Misty sang this part of the song looking directly towards Ash, who proceeded to see if there was anyone standing behind him. There wasn't. He blushed as Brock and Pikachu said words of encouragement to him. Misty didn't mind. He needed to know. It was long past their childhood, when they had first met. They were now both teenagers. It was time to stop pretending that there wasn't anything between them.

___Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
_

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

The song ended, and Misty's performance was met with much enthusiasm from the audience, especially Brock and Pikachu. Ash, however, seemed a bit... stunned.

"It is about time," said Brock, relieved, "I was beginning to think that neither of you would ever make the first move."

"What do you mean?" , asked a very flustered looking Ash.

"Oh come on. Not even you should be that dense. Misty has had feelings for you for as long as I can remember, and judging by your behavior all day, not to mention right now, I believe you feel the exact same way."

"But-", Ash turned around, considering how he would argue with this. Misty was his best friend. His BEST FRIEND. How could they be anything more? It just wasn't possible. Still, he did get this strange feeling in his stomach whenever she was around. Like a million Butterfree were flying around in there. He couldn't deny it anymore. With a sigh, he turned back around.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question."

Ash looked around the spacious Gym. After spotting Misty's fiery hair, he proceeded to march towards her, Brock and Pikachu in tow. She was talking to a few of the guests, when she noticed him.

"Ash-"

But she never got to finish. Ash had grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into a fierce, passionate kiss. The crowd and the Pokémon around them cheered loudly, but Ash and Misty didn't seem to notice, they were just so caught up with each other.

And they have stayed that way ever since.

**I'm working on reducing the fluff, I promise. REVIEWWWWWS!**


End file.
